Serena's Hoenn Adventure
by AJHay1
Summary: It's time for Serena to plunge into her new lifestyle in Hoenn. How will she fare going up against some strong Hoenn and Sinnoh coordinators without her friends by her side? You'll have to find out!
1. Prologue and Tiny Apology

Hey guys... I'm just saying that Pokehuman High is taking a long time to finish so I'm pausing it for a moment.

I'm gonna do something else though, something that will 100% be finished.

I also wanna say with school exams around the corner I may not be uplodaing this story as much as you think so, be wary of it. But this story will be on the prequel to Serena vs the Kalos Queen, called Serena's Hoenn Adventure. I will be trying to make this story as best as possible, so hopefully your gonna see something good. I also know that this series will feature some new Pokemon for Serena, but it will make sense as you read onward.

Well, go ahead and enjoy, and sorry about Pokehuman High, I'll make up for it the best I can.

AJHay1 out!


	2. Chapter 1 - Life's New Beginnings

**Enjoy the first part. This has taken a bit to make so hopefully you like it!**

Hoenn. For some, a region of peace. For some others, a region of challenge, but for certain people, a region of beauty. The beauty that come from Hoenn is from their own Pokemon Contests, said to bring together bonds of people and pokemon together with performances and glorious battles. The people were known as Pokemon Coordinators. And one girl, from a faraway region known as Kalos, was about to take her first steps as one of those few. Her name was Serena.

The honey-haired female walked out of the airport and looked into the new world with a confident look on her face. She knew she was about to embrak on a brand new journey unlike any other. "This is it. The Hoenn region. Time for me to take a new stride forward." She said, as she brought out her three friends. A fox with a twig named Braixen, a small panda called Pancham, and a pink and white mamallian named Sylveon. The four friends looked into the new world looking excited. And after a quick break at the Pokemon center in Rustoboro City, Serena begun her journey.

"Ok, so Ash told me to see Professor Birch in Littleroot Town, where his lab is." Serena said, heading into a forest. However, there was two things that was completely unsure about. One was she was being followed by somebody, interested to see where she was going. Two was the fact that something dangerous was waiting ahead, which Serena had no idea about, well, until she had progressed through the forest.

The light had evaporated from Serena's sights, and the darkness took over as the Kalos native slowly walked through, a little anxious. "Gee, this place looks pretty scary. Good news is Littleroot isn't far from here." Serena said, slightly nervous. All looked to be fine, until one slight thing changed that pace. Serena felt the presnece of a spiky tail being stepped on by her foot, as a Zigzagoon appeared in fury. Serena leapt back in shock to the ground, but not screaming. _"Shoot, this isn't good. What's gonna happen now?"_ Serena said, still lying on the ground. All seemed dire until something then happen.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" A voice shouted from behind. A few seconds later, a blue mammalian with a similar structure to Sylveon, named Glaceon, ran up to Serena, and froze the wild Pokemon, who soon broke free and ran away from the scene. Serena calmed down but then another female appeared behind her. Serena noticed her red and white headband, brown braided hair, what looked to be a red and navy sports outfit, and a yellow fanny pack. "Need a hand?" the voice asked. "Yes, thanks for the help." Serena said, as he was helped up. "Gee, that was too close. Sorry, this place is very dangerous sometimes due to the darkness." the girl said.

Serena couldn't help but notice this female in front of her. It looked like she knew something, but wasn't sure what. "Well, good to see ya out of that. By the way, the name's May." the girl said. "Serena. Nice to meet you." Serena replied. May took another look at Serena, noticing some sort of passion inside of her. "You seem like you've come from somewhere else, is that correct?" May asked. "Yeah, came from Kalos." Serena replied. May then looked at Serena in distraught. She had heard of Kalos, but not much from perspective.

The two begun walking toward Littleroot Town. "So Serena, you must have came here for something. Care to tell me?" May asked. "Me? Oh, I wanted to join the Pokemon Contests, just to improve my performing logic and my battling skill." Serena explained. May then looked at Serena, who knew something was up between May and the contests. "Well, I guess we're rivals." May said, and Serena knew that she had done these contest, and looked like a professional. Serena glared May with a confident smile, knowing that it was game on.

The girls then saw the light of Littleroot Town, the afternoon sun shining upon the place. Serena followed May to a building that was Professor Birch's lab, right where Serena needed to be. The duo entered to reveal a man in a lab coat petting some safer Zigzagoon. "Professor Birch. Good to see you." May said to the man, as he looked up and smiled. "May! It's good to see you. Who's this with you?" the professor said looking at Serena. "Oh her? Her name's Serena, she's from Kalos." May said. Professor Birch went into deep though for a moment and opened his eyes to realisation. "Ah, yes. A certain friend of yours, Serena, called and sent me this. You might want it." Professor Birch said, giving Serena a pokeball. Serena knew which one this was, and knew that a that friend was still watching her from afar. "Along with that, I want to introduce you to Hoenn by giving you a starter. You would like that, right?" Birch asked the Kalos female. Serena nodded in agreement and then the professor got three pokemon. Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic all appeared and Serena took a look.

Serena took a quick look and thought about who would provide her with the best chance of winning some to most of the contests, and she thought strategy also. In the end, the Kalos native made her choice. "I think I'll take Mudkip, it works in the best way possible for me." Serena said, taking the blue mud fish pokemon, who nuzzled the Kalos native gently, making Serena giggle slightly. She had found her fourth friend, one that will certainly be a good one. As May and Serena exited the lab with a goodbye, one wanted to know things. May was curious about Serena's performing skill, she wanted to see it firsthand. "Hey Serena, I was wondering, wanna show me some performing vibes from your end? I want to find out your potential." May said. Serena was reluctant and agreed, as they both headed for the meadows.

Serena went on top a rock platform, and grabbed hold of three different pokeballs. "Ok guys, come on out and say hi to our new friends!" Serena said, chucking the three pokeballs into the air and revealing Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. Mudkip was first to say hi to the group, and the three Kalos pokemon all happily cheered in with Mudkip. Then Sylveon noticed May. "Veon? (Who are you?)" the fairy type asked. May looked at the pink ribboned pokemon and was caught in awe. "Wow, this pokemon looks so similar to Glaceon, though it's pink. What is it?" May asked. "Here May, look here." Serena said, showing Sylveon's pokedex entry.

 _"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, and the Fairy Type Evolution of Eevee. Sylveon's ribbons cannot just create fierce winds, but can he used as hands while walking beside their trainers."_ The Pokedex explained.

May had just heard words of wonder. "A Fairy type, huh? Well, this is new! If I come up against that, it could be difficult." the Hoenn female said. "Yeah, Sylveon and I really have a bond between each other that really connected, along with Braixen and Pancham. They all had a symbol towards our friendship. Braixen had her new branch tied with a bow to symbolise our promises, and Pancham had those sunglasses for our determination. We all have something that keeps us together." Serena said. May could tell how much she cared for her friends, including new ones. But for now, she wanted to see how good Serena was at performing, so with Mudkip, she sat down and watched the fireworks.

Serena looked at her friends then breathed and took it from there. "Ok, let's show 'em what we got." Serena said. The performance began with Braixen using her lit twig to circle the four in a ring of fire. Pancham then used Stone Edge to break the fire to particles, while letting Sylveon use Swift to rain golden stars upon the stage. Pancham then again used Stone Edge to create platform rocks for Sylveon to jump on, using Fairy Wind to propell her, Pancham and Braixen into the air. Then she warpped it up, with Braixen using Fire Blast, Pancham using Dark Pulse, and Sylveon using Swift. The attacks collided making a flower blooming from the ground as the show ended and Serena smiling with the effort. May was dazzled. "That was incredible. Such a beautiful display. You really are a natural." May said. Serena smiled, knowing she was going far. But soon the sun began to set into the horizon, so it was time to head for shelter.

May got Serena back to her house. Serena was greeted to the remainder of May's family, her mother and father, and May's brother Max, who was getting his first Pokemon tomorrow. "I cannot wait. There's so much to explore." Max said, and Serena smiled. He looked like a younger version of Clemont, and that was something. May lead Serena to her room. Both entered and both got settled in for the day. It had been a huge day for Serena, but she wanted to look through things by looking at pictures of May's journey. Suddenly, she got to one picture of May that changed her smile on her face.

May noticed Serena abrupt silence, wondering what was wrong. She walked over to see a picture of her with Max and two other males. One of those males Serena was staring at, and her face was in pure shock. May noticed who Serena was looking at, and after some thinking, noticed her shock, and she actually was slightly traumatized by it too. Serena gave in and screamed. "YOU KNEW ASH?!" screamed the Kalos female, only heard by May. "Yeah, I did. We travelled a lot together, I'm assuming you did the same." May said. Serena couldn't think of what to say, so she just nodded, but it seemed fine, because now they both knew the realisation. Serena felt better, and nothing seemed to be wrong.

The end of the day drew closer as Serena and May both were in pyjamas and ready for sleep. "Well hey, it would be great to travel by your side. I can even show you my skills to. And Max could come with us to begin his journey." May said. "I would like that. So we leave tomorrow?" Serena asked. May nodded and with a yawn, she passed out. Serena stayed awake thinking about things, but decided it was time for her to hit the hay too. With that, she was asleep, still with things on her mind.

* * *

 **There is Part One of this story. It will definitely be good for Serena being with the Hoenn Princess, will it? Well, Part Two will justify some things, so stay tuned for that.**


	3. Chapter 2 - New Hoenn Rivalries

**Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed Part 1, hopefully this second part will be as good as the last. Enjoy!**

A bright, golden sun drew over the sky. The peircing gaze of light filled May's room as the Hoenn female woke up, late to about 11am. Like always, May was the lazy girl she wanted to be, which was OK in her eyes. She got her fanny pack and got downstairs to see Max with a Treecko by his side, meaning he got his first pokemon just before. Serena was in the kitchen, doing something with her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, Mudkip on the side making water for some drinks, to her perspective.

"Hey guys!" May said. "May! About time ya got up. Serena almost finished." Max said. May shrugged by remained in confusion. "What do you mean by finished?" May asked. "Finished making some Pokepuffs for everyone. Need to feed your friends somehow." Serena replied, May understanding the concept and deciding to bring her team out to join in on the excitement. She chucked all six pokeballs and what popped out was May's Glaceon, along with a Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Venusaur and Munchlax. "Hey guys, wanna introduce to our new friend and rival, Serena. She's from Kalos." May said.

All the pokemon around the house were talking alongside one another, as Serena laid out some Pokepuffs that she and her team had made. May and Max munched into some. "These are delicious! You know your stuff about these sorts of things, alongside performances, of course." Max said. May couldn't have agreed more, she adored the flavour that was emitting out the Pokepuff. Even May's Pokemon seemed to enjoy them, happily eating up every crumb while talking with the rest. Max's Treecko also had fun too, Max seemingly enjoying having his new friend to like the new world.

May and Serena then got prepared to begin a journey around the Hoenn region, going to contests along the way. The road for Serena was going to be long, but in hindsight, it would be really exciting. "So Max, are ya coming? I don't wanna leave you alone." May said. "I know, but Brock is coming over and I'll be journeying with him. Don't worry, we'll meet soon!" Max said. May breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Max will be safe with Brock at least. May and Serena then got all things covered and waved goodbye to Max, leaving the peaceful Littleroot Town.

The minutes went by, and every step they took was closer to their next destination for Serena's first contest, held in Petalburg City. Serena knew that she needed to work on her battling, otherwise it would be pretty difficult to win these contests to get to the GF. "Well hey, hopefully we'll find someone. I mean, so many coordinators are very skilled." May said to Serena. The Kalos native smiled, but then saw a man lying near a tree. He had green gair and was wearing a purple jacket. May noticed the guy immediately and ran over. "Drew! Good to see you." May said, the male focusing his vision on May.

Drew stood up. "Good to see you too. How are things?" Drew asked. "Good. I'd like to introduce you to Serena. She's from Kalos, and a first-timer to these contests." May said. Drew admired Serena's capability. "Nice to meet some new coordinators around here. Actually, I remember you from the Kalos Masterclass Finals. You were really impressive." Drew said. "Thanks, good to see I have some people who watch me around here." Serena said. May then told Drew about her battling ability and performing ability, and that got Drew curious. "Hmmm, maybe a battle might suit us. Well, up for it?" Drew asked. "Sure, no holding back." Serena said, confidently.

Drew lead the girls to a meadow to where Serena and Drew went to opposite sides. Serena took a quick think, and decided to give Sylveon a chance, since she wanted to find her potential, and Mudkip could come in later for other things. Drew looked up with his Pokeball. "Ok Absol, let's go." Drew said, throwing his Pokeball revealing an Absol. "Sylveon, I choose you!" Serena said, revealing Sylveon from her Pokeball. Drew looked interested, noticing the Fairy Type, and then May took centre stage. "Ok, Battle Begins!" May announced, as Drew and Serena were in.

"Alright, use Razor Wind!" Drew said, as his Absol released a powerful wind at the Intertwining Pokemon. "Counter with Fairy Wind!" Serena said, letting Sylveon's ribbons push a flow of air. The two wind attacks collided and exploded in contact. However, that dust was enough for Absol to come from behind and use Iron Tail, hitting with super effective damage and hurting Sylveon badly. Serena needed Sylveon to retaliate. "Swift, let's go." Serena commanded, as Sylveon created stars to launch towards Absol, which only a few hit. Absol then again used Iron Tail, wounding Sylveon more. "Sylve... veon **(This... is bad)** " spoke the Intertwining Pokemon as she heavily breathed. Serena was nervous, Absol's strength was more than what Sylveon had anticipated.

"Your Sylveon is at risk, time to put this aside. Water Pulse." Drew said, while Absol hurled a spout of water over Sylveon. Serena looked at Sylveon "C'mon Sylveon, don't give up. Your a good partner, you can do it!" Serena exclaimed, encouraging Sylveon to keep things going. Sylveon eyes then took an angry glare at Absol as the fairy type jumped into the air. Soon a moon had invisioned around her as a pink ball of energy was created. "SYLVEON! **(TAKE THIS!)** " Sylveon said while it hurled the ball at Absol, taking super effective damage and fainting. Drew looked distraught, May looked shocked, and Serena took a glimpse of disbelief.

Serena then ran over and cuddled Sylveon, really happy of their victory. "Wow Sylveon, that was awesome! What was that move?" Serena said, confused. "I believe that was a Moonblast. It seems it learned it from your nice encouragement to keep battling." Drew said. Serena though for a moment, then took a look at Sylveon, and afterwards kept hugging her. Mudkip, Pancham and Braixen all acknowledged her new move and her victory over such a coordinator. Mudkip looked really happy, wanting to try for itself. Serena knew it would be Mudkip's time to take the stage soon enough.

The ends of the day were drawing near and May and Serena, along with Drew, all made it to Petalburg City. They all made it to the Pokemon Center for rest and all happily made themselves comfortable. Serena then took a few moments to reminisce Serena's great occasion of Sylveon learning Moonblast, her heart thinking of more different possibilities for the contests that were to come. She then slept with everything now behind her.

* * *

 **And thus ends Chapter Two. Hopefully you enjoyed, Serena's first contest is not too far away. See what will happen next when Part Three comes!**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Friend to Unite With

**Part 3 coming right up for you guys, hopefully you enjoy this one along the likes of the others.**

The daylight came across as Drew, Serena and May were happily enjoying themselves in Petalburg City, the site for Serena's first contest, which was taking place tomorrow. "So Serena, I am highly assuming you'll be entering this contest, will you?" Drew asked. "Sure will. I gotta get my way to the GF's along with you guys." Serena said. "Well, me and Drew will be entering some just to get you more in the game. Especially the Wallace Cup." May said. "That will get you one of these beauties." May continues, holding a keystone in her hand. Serena was suprised, knowing you get a keystone for winning such a cup along with a ribbon was really exciting. But for now, Serena needed to find a way around winning this contest.

Her main intention was to get Mudkip in the groove of their training, but that would be after Serena and her Kalos pokemon needed to get in the groove of it all. Her plan was to use Mudkip for one of the rounds and then use Pancham or Braixen for the other round, due to Sylveon already showing it's potential, and also to give the rest a challenge. She needed to be fully prepared for this first contest as it would be her first time on the stage in Hoenn, so training was a necessity.

Serena also told everybody that in order to win five ribbons they needed to work extra hard, because this is probably more important than the showcases due to having many more things to win, especially the Wallace Cup since that gives the keystone to the winner. Not to mention there would be some extremely tough coordinators around the region and potentially from other regions also. There was a lot of stuff to do to really push her potential to try and fulfill her dreams.

The late morning came around and Serena brung out her four friends. She explained what needed to happen so they were going to train big time in both performing and battling, that way it would give the team a better chance. The gang then begun their training, Serena started with her Braixen and Pancham. She let them do a performance duel and then a battle, using their performing and battling moves to see which could be more useful in what round, though Mudkip would be facing the winner of this. The duo then took position and got ready to show their performing proesque. Serena then was judging and letting Mudkip watch just to get the hang of what they were attempt to try.

Braixen had beauty among Pancham, making her moves more graceful and more potent than Pancham, while Pancham had a style that was a sort of in Serena's eyes. But when it came to battling, Pancham had more technique and strength and easily beat over Braixen. The score was at 1-1, and Serena needed to find out what Mudkip's capabilities to see which round is better for the mud fish. Serena then decided to let Pancham and Braixen take a break and to see what Mudkip was able to do. His battling partner would be Sylveon and then Pancham, but first Mudkip needed to see it's performance status. The mud fish pokemon knew the moves Mud Slap, Water Gun, Tackle and Growl, so she let Mudkip take stage with the info that it learnt with the Kalos native.

Mudkip jumped and spun in the air and used Water Gun to create a spiral, similar to Braixen and Sylveon's combo of Flamethrower and Fairy Wind. It then used Mud Slap combined with the water and it made a brown, watery star. It then bowed as it finished what looked to be it's first performance. Serena was happy, Mudkip was going places for being in such a place. "Great job. You're making some good progress." Serena said happily. The mud fish was also content. "Kip Mudkip **(Thanks a lot, Serena!)** " replied Mudkip with a smile. Serena giggled, but now needed to see if Mudkip was better than Pancham at battling.

Against Pancham and Sylveon, it seemed to have some difficult times. So Serena decided that it was better for Mudkip to perform and Pancham to battle. It seemed to be the better choice for her at this point if she wanted to get her first ribbon easily. Braixen and Sylveon understood the appeal. "Braixen **(Good luck, you guys!)** " said the fiery fox. "Sylve Sylve **(I'll cheer for you from the sidelines!)** " the Intertwining Pokemon replied. Serena knew that Sylveon and Braixen would be used soon in other contests that would follow, so nothing was wrong.

Serena then spent the last hours of training to prepare herself, May and Drew comfortably watching her pokemon get ready for their big first day. "Seems Serena got some things going for her first contest. Let's hope she pulls it off." Drew said. "Yep, we'll sure be watching her take strides in her first contest. Besides, her being from Kalos bring a little bit of interest into the mix, let's hope she can keep that going!" May said. Drew smiled as him and May continued to closely watch Serena's technique develop .

Meanwhile, there were two other people walking to Petalburg. One was a female, standing with a Piplup who had blue hair. The other was male, who had an Empoleon, who were both walking to their first Hoenn contest to. Little did they know what expectations they were leading to, as soon as the sun set, the duo set up camp and were only a few metres away from another enterance to the city. Serena was unaware of such things, but had no clue because she wasn't there.

In the Pokemon Center, the trio of May, Drew and Serena had got something to eat before getting ready for bed, to sleep before Serena took her first step as a coordinator. Serena was excited, noticing that this new world was going to see some new suprises. "Well, me and May were observing your training. We think you're ready for this." Drew said, happy that Serena was going to make some big things happen. "Thanks Drew! Hopefully I can get it through all this hard work I've done today." Serena replied. May was happy for Serena, noticing her friend and rival would be happy to take on such a challenge.

The night then passed beyond the light, and the trio were sleeping away, thinking of Serena's possibilities in the contest. Meanwhile, the unknown duo were thinking the same thing for themselves. The expectations for Serena's first contest win were good, but these coordinators were here to prove them wrong. What was to happen?

* * *

 **And that is chapter 3. This series is going pretty well, and the ideas I'm creating are really doing something. I hope you're ready for Part 4 when that arrives, so get ready!**


	5. Chapter 4 - First Time on Contest Stages

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this part, this one will be an exciting one for sure! Read away!**

People were gathering around the contest halls at Petalburg City. Drew, Serena and May looked at the big building that would mark Serena's first contest here in Hoenn. The honey-haired female looked really excited to embark into a new world, and had really been training for this first big moment in her life. "This is it. I've worked as hard as I could for this moment, I cannot let myself slip up now. You'll be cheering foe me, I know you will." Serena said, looking at May and Drew, both nodding. "You're gonna be great! I cannot wait to hear your victory against all those coordinators." May said, Drew reluctantly agreeing. And with that, the trio of coordinators went down to the halls and got Serena registered.

With Serena entered, her along with Drew and May entered the coordinators room where they would be waiting. Serena went into the changing rooms, got everyone brushed for the occasion, and entered with her contest outfit, the same one as she wore back in the showcases in Kalos. May and Drew seemed really impressed by her looks and same with her pokemon as well. All was getting prepared when somebody came up from behind and bumped into Serena. Serena turned to see a blue haired female in a pink dress beside a brown haired male in a yellow suit.

"Sorry. I hadn't noticed you were there." the girl said to Serena. "That's okay. It happens to the best of us." the Kalos native replied. The girl was fixing her hair while May then realised who the girl was. "Well, this seems suprising, doesn't it Dawn?" May said to the blue haired female. Dawn looked up to see May and happily hugged her. "It's been forever! I see you've got some Hoenn friends of yours too, do ya?" Dawn asked. "Drew is, but Serena here is from Kalos." May said. The boy looked interested. "What is it, Kenny?" Dawn said to the brown haired male. "Nothing, just interested me." Kenny replied. "So I guess you're here for the contest too, am I right?" Drew asked the Sinnoh coordinators. "Yep, need to get five ribbons here, not like in Sinnoh, of course." Kenny said. Serena knew about Sinnoh, it was another region that she could have gone too to pursue her dreams.

Then May and Drew left to head over to the stands to cheer on not just Serena, but now for Kenny and Dawn, too. The three participants all looked at one another and thought of the different potential they all had. Dawn especially looked to Serena, noticing it was her first contest, but she knew the paths of performing among the rest. Soon enough, the contests begun and many coordinators took stage. Kenny went first out of the three, and brightly took the stage by storm, raising appeal from the judges. Dawn then went with her Pachirisu, and electrified the stadium with it's grace, also with great appeal. The performers went one by one until Serena got a call for her turn, and along with Mudkip in it's pokeball, she quickly wizzed up to the stages.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time for a coordinator for the Kalos region, please welcome Serena!" said the host, Vivian. As the host said the name, the Kalos native waved to the crowd as they cheered for her. "Ok, Mudkip, let's do this." Serena said, bringing Mudkip from it's pokeball. The mud fish then came to Serena's shoulder as they begun to dance. Mudkip then used Water Gun as the spiral of water rained down like a rain dance, then Mudkip used Mud Slap and created a blue and brown flower as the rain and mud collided with one another. "And we're done!" Serena said, as the crowd went wild with it. The judges appeal was ridiculous in comparison to Dawn and Kenny's, it was miraculous. May and Drew cheered for Serena's awesome performance, it seemed like a guarantee for her to make the battle rounds.

The last coordinators took stage and then took a quick rest. "Wow Serena, looks like you had some big training to get Mudkip's performing that good! You were great!" Dawn said, Kenny agreeing with her. "Thanks, Dawn. Your one was awesome too." Serena said. Then, Vivian revealed that 8 coordinators would make the battle rounds, and Serena, Dawn and Kenny where three of them. Serena knew she was getting somewhere, closer to her goal by the minute. The battle rounds were underway in ten minutes, Serena having to probably face Kenny in the semis and then maybe Dawn in the finals!

Soon, the battles were underway, all the participants showing beauty and combining it with that strength to win the fight. Serena, Kenny and Dawn all having good fights, however Kenny just lost in the first round, losing his chances at his first Hoenn ribbon. Dawn and Serena, though, were dominating and continuously using every bit of spirit and keeping to their chances alive. Soon enough, every little moment put the two females into the final rounds. "I have seen Dawn's technique in battle before, it is very potent. Serena might need a miracle to save this one." May said. Drew nodded but still felt confident in Serena's capability. Dawn did not intend to lose, as Serena heard. _"Well, I don't plan on backing out either. I'll show ya what I've got too."_ Serena though to herself, as the final battle was set to be underway.

Vivian then announced Serena and Dawn to the stage for the finals, where one would win their first ribbon. May and Drew looked at the rivals and knew that this would be going anywhere. Serena took out Pancham whereas Dawn took her signature Piplup to face it. "The final round begins now!" Vivian announced as the battle was underway. "Ok Pancham, use Dark Pulse!" Serena commanded to Pancham, as he shot a beam of dark energy that connected with Piplup nicely. "Whirlpool!" Dawn said, as Piplup made a vortex of water and threw it to Pancham. "Counter that Whirlpool with Arm Thrust." Serena exclaimed, as Pancham hit the Whirlpool back at Piplup, only barely hitting, but now Dawn was losing severe amounts of points. May looked in content that Serena may have got this.

"Hydro Pump!" Dawn said, as Piplup released a large beam filled with water, only for Pancham to dodge and counter back with Stone Edge, again hitting and Dawn having lost another chunk of points, only a few off losing the whole battle. Dawn then confidently tried again. "Ice Beam, now." Dawn said, as Piplup hit a beam of white fragment, and though it connected, Pancham felt barely a thing. "Let's end this! Dark Pulse!" Serena commanded as Pancham hit another dark beam, hitting Piplup, and though not killing it, was enough to make Dawn her last amount of points. "Dawn is out of points, the winner is Serena by a landslide!" Vivian announced, as Serena hugged Pancham for his efforts, Pancham happily get in on it too. Serena had won her first contest with ease. The honey-haired female then walked to Dawn. "Great battle. I guess my training did pay off in the end." Serena said. Dawn realised and shook Serena's hand, knowing she'll get her back soon.

"Congrats, Serena. One ribbon already, you really are something else!" May said. "Guess now you gotta go against us if you want the rest." Drew said. "Thanks, but I will not hold back." Serena said confidently. Dawn then walked over Serena with Kenny. "Hey May, I really wanna see what more I can do with you and Serena now. And since Kenny's fine with it, can I come along with you on this journey?" asked the Sinnoh coordinator. "Sure, the more the merrier." May said. "Great. Also, Serena, I wanna say that we can consider ourselves friends, can we?" Dawn asked again. "Of course. More friendly rivals always makes it better." Serena said. Dawn smiled happily at that reply, May laughed, and Drew could just shrug in knowingness.

Then night fell down again it Petalburg, the Pokemon Center now carrying Dawn along for the ride. Serena now happily staring at her first ribbon she won from her first contest, knowing she was going places with every step she took. It looked like she had enough potential to go further in this world, hopefully enough to put her through to the GF. Serena feel asleep in her bed, happy of what she was accomplishing.

* * *

 **And that is Part Four. Serena's got her first ribbon in her possession, but now Dawn is on her tail ready to get her Hoenn ribbons too. What will happen next? Part Five will explain that, so don't wait long!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Speaking the Truth

**Part Five right here. Decided to make this one a bit more serious because i am running through my head with ideas here. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

The golden sun was shining brightly among our heroes, as they all continued to their next destination of Serena's second contest, in the lights of Mauvile City. It was a long road, but Drew had known the way there the quickest. Serena and May were following behind, Dawn in the back, breathing heavily, but not extremely tired out yet. The gang knew they were camping for the night this time, since it wasn't that far away, but nobody seemed to worry about it. Drew then came across a place for them to camp up, as he found a beautiful meadow with a clear, blue lake. The three coordinator females looked in awe as they saw the beautiful lake surrounding the bright coloured flowers.

The tents were set up and arranged as the gang made themselves at home for the remainder of the day. Piplup and Mudkip decided to play together on the surfaces of the water, the other pokemon chatting amongst one another in the flowers, while Serena, May and Dawn were talking while Drew was collecting some food to eat. The three females where at each others throats explaining about their respective journeys with Ash and such friends they were with. It was a lot greater once the three had got to Serena's trip.

"So Serena, you knew Ash when he went to Kalos, right?" Dawn asked. "Sure did. Our adventure sure was long. We had so much fun!" Serena said. May and Dawn had the same circumstances when Ash met then in their respective regions. Serena sighed, she really missed Ash so much, they were such good friends, and some of things they did were epic, no matter if they were embarassing or not. She was really regretting leaving all that amazing stuff behind, but her dreams needed to be fulfilled and this was one of the only ways to do such a thing. Serena giggled at the thought of how she could achieve such things. May and Dawn were then thinking as she was talking, and the two looked at Serena in mild disturbance.

"We were just thinking, did you seemingly have some sort of love instance for Ash? Just a little?" May asked, Dawn nodding, wanting to know too. Serena then slightly blushed at the thought, but she knew deep down that the truth had to come out. Besides, girls were girls. Serena looked up and nodded. Dawn looked in awe and May was in deep thought, but both looked at each other and had no remarks to it. "That's OK. We don't need that to stand in our way. Your secret is safe with us and Drew. Serena knew there were some things that felt a little disturbing, but nonetheless she trusted her friends and smiled.

Serena then sparked a thought in her mind that made her speak up in front the Sinnoh and Hoenn females. "Actually, that whole thing sorta began back in our childhood, back at one of Professor Oak's camps. I got lost and Ash helped me a with a handkerchief." Serena explained. Dawn seemed impressed, but that shocked May. "Wait, that girl, with the straw hat, was that YOU?!" May asked in pure shock. The honey-haired female nodded, May barely able to say a thing. Dawn was purely clueless, but Serena filled it in to the Sinnoh female, aware of such situations. Soon, Drew came back and heard what the gang had been explained, Drew curious and interested at the same time. By that time, dinner was being served and the four friends along with every pokemon were having a bite to eat and a great chat amongst themselves.

Nightfall was slowly ascending over the skies as crystal white stars enveloped the dark sheet. The four were just finishing up everything they were doing and then Drew and May set into one tent whereas Dawn and Serena were forced into the other. The four stayed awake, but talked to their buddy in their tents. Dawn was still curious about how Serena's crush for Ash was set. "It was pretty crazy, but hey, nothing really bad went wrong." Serena said. "Yeah, same. I mean, I also kinda developed feelings for him, but not really as much as you." Dawn said. "I see. Well hey, at least the two of us in that exact same boat. Besides, we both had great friendships with Ash!" Serena replied eagerly. "Sure did. It certainly took its toll on us." The two girls kindly remarked Ash as they giggled until they both had drained themselves to sleep.

As the four coordinators were sleeping, Serena was in deep thought about the next time her and Ash would meet. The two really had a lot to themselves, but luckily, Serena didn't exactly tell her friends the big news before she left Kalos...which would have been extremely embarassing. She was reminiscing about what she did at the airport, and she felt really stupid now looking back on that, but she knew it had to be done to know how she felt for Ash from back in the day. But she calmly put that to one side as she slept away through the dark night, thinking of such possiblities for contests, dreams and so much more as the hours went by.

* * *

 **Part Five done! Sorry about how long it took me to upload this. I mean, with exams and study leave to do I am really on a tight schedule lately. But I promise after exams are over I will be right back to this. Trust me, the upcoming episodes I have planned will be good. See ya for Part Six.**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Proper Mauvile Welcome

**Hopefully you enjoy Part 6, and hopefully you're enjoying it thus far. Make sure to keep reviewing about how this is going, and read away!**

As the sun was shining amongst a brand new day the four friendly coordinators were making their way to their next destination, not too far away now at this point. Dawn was extremely excited to see what Mauville had to offer, and the result was something that captivated both her and Serena, as they looked at a city that looked somewhat like an observatory filled with plenty of bright and beautiful sceneries. Drew lead the way to Mauville and there were many people that crowded the area as they entered. However, somebody got in their way while they were walking, somebody May notice immeadiately.

A man appeared in a yellow suit with a shirt embroidered with yellow lightning bolts on both sleeves. He joyfully walked over to the heroes and laughed. "May, what a suprise to see you here. You've really grown since we last met." The man said to May. The Hoenn female took a quick second to realise who this man was and replied. "It's good to see you too, Wattson!" May said. "See ya brought Drew along too, but who are the other girls with ya?" Wattson asked. "These are Serena and May, they're other coordinators from Kalos and Sinnoh. Girls, meet Wattson. He's the gym leader around here." May said, explaining to the girls. The two females happily said hello to Wattson before he lead the heroes around the city.

"So May, I'm assuming you're here for the contest with your other friends, correct?" Wattson asked. "Sure are. In fact, I suprised the two girls and saiying that I'm taking part, just to challenge them a little." May said, but to no avail Dawn and Serena confidently looked at that Hoenn female, making May a little bit more interested in this. Drew already wanted to pass, but would join in no time flat. "So, how's little Max doing? Starting his journey, I hope. He's gonna be a good challenge, hahahaha!" Wattson said, laughing cheerfully. "Is he always like that?" Serena asked May curiously. "Sure is, but I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough." May replied, Serena cheerfully replying with a happy smile.

Soon enough, Wattson decided something interesting and wanted to challenge Serena to a one on one, which Serena delightfully accepted at once. She thought that Mudkip needed a bit of practice on battling, so she entrusted the mud fish to take on the challenge. Wattson then held out his own pokeball and once thrown it revealed a Magneton. Serena gleefully made the right choice, since Mud Slap was extremely good against a Steel-Electric type like Magneton. Soon, May went to the centre. "Ok then, let the battle commence!" May said, and so, Serena and Wattson begun.

"Magneton, use Zap Cannon." Wattson called. Magneton used a beam of electricity, but Mudkip had enough speed to dodge the incoming attack. While Mudkip was weak, it had some good uses. "Mud Slap!" Serena said, causing Mudkip to throw balls of mud at Magneton, wounding him nicely with a super effective hit. "Haha, not bad! But I'm not done yet. Use Zap Cannon again!" Wattson said, as another electricity beam went for Mudkip, hitting him this time and wounding him badly. May and Dawn knew Mudkip had a struggle, but Serena was not giving in. "Use Water Gun!" Serena commanded, as the water-type used a shot of water to wound the Magneton, and did in the process, but not by much. Serena was beginning to get nervous. "Use Thunderbolt." Wattson said in glee, as another charge of electricity hit the mud-fish. Now Serena was in trouble.

Serena raced to Mudkip, trying to see if it was OK to continue. Serena was nervous facing Mauvile's gym leader, but was reluctant to try, but now she felt sorry for it. Serena was sincere though, and consulted Mudkip. "Hey Mudkip. It's OK. We always try, and that's always what we do together." Serena said, smiling at Mudkip for trying. Just then, Mudkip stood up and roared as it was enveloped in a bright silver light. Wattson and the heroes all looked in awe, as Mudkip's shape begun to change darastically, Serena gasping with the changes. Mudkip stood on it's hind legs as his fins enlaged and split to two sides. It's cheeks had only one whisker, and it suddenly got taller. The crystal bright scene depleted to reveal Mudkip had evolved to Marshtomp, looking at Serena and smiling. May and Sawn looked at Marshtomp in such awe, Drew looked suprised, and Wattson seemed impressed and spoke out. "Seems like your Mudkip heard your happy graces and evolved due to such. Haha, now this battle is getting really good!" said the gym leader, laughing. Serena had no words but thought about Aria and her smiles, knowing that was the key through Braixen and Sylveon evolving too. Serena got up and looked at Wattson confidently. "Now this battle taking a turn. Let's go Marshtomp!" Serena said. "Marsh-tomp!" said the evolved Mud Fish.

Marshtomp then leapt to the air and swung his shiny tail towards Magneton, who got hurt, which meant that Marshtomp had learnt Iron Tail. Now Serena had her chance to finish thing. "Use Mud Slap!" Serena said. Mudkip responded, but didn't do a Mud Slap, but grounded out the Earth and pushed it up to Magneton, known as Earth Power. Marshtomp's new moved lead to fainting Magneton. Serena had won and both her and Marshtomp had celebrated. Wattson came to Serena to congratulate her. "Hahaha, what a battle! You certainly are like that one boy that sweeped me. That Ash Ketchum him. Haha!" Wattson said. Everybody laughed, even Serena, knowing about her happiness for Ash. Still, with Marshtomp to her side they went back to where they were.

Serena then introduced Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon to Marshtomp. Braixen gave Marshtomp a high five, Sylveon complimented Marshtomp for evolving so soon, and Pancham nodded in apprieciation. May remembered Brock about his Marshtomp and looked like a little deja vu to her. After a quick greeting, Serena, Dawn and May were away training for the contest tomorrow, while Drew talked with Wattson about a few things. Soon, the day came to its conclusion and Mauvile was covered in a silver moonlight.

Serena had found her own room to sleep in for the night, and her pokemon were all awake with her, but Marshtomp was in his pokeball. Serena was talking amongst her three Kalos buddies about a few things, and then let Marshtomp out to talk. "So, I've been thinking about it, and I want you to give another chance in these contests. But I think your capable enough to battle now, and Sylveon can take the performance. You good with that?" Serena asked. Marshtomp nodded and called out softly, and the team made their arrangements for the Mauvile contest. Serena then though about it and even though it might be difficult, she was determined to beat May and Dawn and take her second ribbon in a row. All she could do was sleep and wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **And there's Part Six. Took a lot less time now that exams are over, now I can really get started on more of these chapters. But how will Serena fare in the Mauvile contest? Wait for Part Seven to come and find out!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Friendly Contest Clash

**Part Seven coming up right here! This is the second Pokemon contest of the series so hopefully you enjoy this one. Read away.**

Dawn, May and Serena took centre stage to the registration, as they all got dressed and prepared for the contest that was awaiting them. Drew went to the stands and gave the girls a thumbs up on the way. Another plethora of people crowded the area and all were very excited to see which one was going to take it home. Serena took a quick peek at the other contestants, seemed like all their pokemon had a lot going for them. But before the contest began, Serena pampered Sylveon and Marshtomp so that way it would be better for them to see how radiant they were when the audience saw them. Soon, Vivian came to the stage and welcomed the many people to the contest. "This one is going to be one for the books, so let's get to it!" Vivian said as the first performer took to the stage.

The many performance that were held were very skilled, especially May's. Her and Wartortle together made a watery field of magic as the crowd went wild with her celebration. The judges could not be suprised by a professional of May's standard. But there was still some drama left in the air the some more performances went by. Dawn had her Buneary ready to go as the two danced lively in a icy field filled with glee with Buneary's Ice Beam, which also had good appeal to the crowd and the judges. Soon, the rest went by until Serena was called up near to last. Her idea was to give Sylveon the performance and her new Marshtomp the battles, due to how good it did against Wattson yesterday. She arrived on the stage to Vivian's call.

"Coming for her second ribbon now, here comes Serena, from the Kalos region!" Vivian announced. Serena waved to the crowd before making Sylveon come out. The two together begun their performance, Sylveon continuously using every move its advantage. Sylveon then jumped high to the air as she used Fairy Wind to lift Serena to the air. Sylveon then wrapped up the performance with Swift, showering the stage in golden stars while they shattered. "All done!" Serena said as the crowd went wild with that performance, and the judges were astounded by such a performance for her second contest. Vivian seemed suprised, she knew that Serena had talent and she was totally showing that. Soon, the last performer took their chance and the performance round was over.

There were eight spots up for grabs for these finals, and it was announced that May, Dawn and Serena all made the top. From there the battles had commenced, and it was a heated moment. Everyone displayed their beauty amongst their battle style, and had been shown to marvel the entire audience. Soon, Serena and May duked it out, and while Serena had a good strategy with Marshtomp using Earth Power, May's Blaziken had plenty of experience and only barely managed to survive with a few lucky Sky Uppercuts, causing Serena to topple out in the semis. Serena was slighlty dissapointed, but that's how the game went sometimes. But at that exact moment, it then turned to May and Dawn facing one another in the finals, and it truely was an eye catcher to some that they can see the two Wallace Cup females from Sinnoh face off again like before. "Well, I'll be watching with Drew. Good luck out there!" Serena said as she headed to the stands to see the final battle of the Mauvile City Contest.

Vivian then welcomed May and Dawn to the battle arena for the last battle. Serena watched in anticipation, hoping for Dawn to score the victory so the Sinnoh coordinator could have her first Hoenn ribbon. It was going to be a tough brawl, but Serena had faith in Dawn and her Togekiss, due to Togekiss having the type advantage over Blaziken. Vivian announced the beginning of the battle, and the two female friends duked it out like normal contest style.

"Okay, use Flamethrower!" May called, as Blaziken released a feiry stream of heat towards Togekiss, who just dodged the attack with gracefulness. "Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam!" Dawn announced as Togekiss brightened the stadium with a dust that damaged Blaziken for quite a bit, lowering May's point count greatly. Blaziken then used Sky Uppercut, which while hit, didn't damage Togekiss as much as expected. "Use Air Slash!" Dawn exclaimed, as Togekiss released a cutting-esque wind that pierced through Blaziken and damaged it a lot, and May was now on the verge of losing to Dawn, with only a few points left to spare.

May knew she had to retaliate now, so she took her chance. "Overheat!" May responded, as Blaziken heated up and launched a massive wave of fire that peirced Togekiss, causing Dawn to lose some points, but still not enough to put Dawn close to danger. "Use Air Slash again!" Dawn exclaimed, as again Togekiss produced a piercing wind that cut right through Blaziken and deleted the last amount of points to Blaziken, and even fainting it in the process. "Dawn wins by KO and by depletion of all of May's points. Congratulations!" Vivian announced, while Dawn happily accepted her first ribbon happily.

After a hard battle, Dawn left the heroes to join Kenny, while they heard that the next contest was where Brock and Max were currently at, in Lavaridge Town. Max already had three badges quickly, and it was time for Serena to head to her third contest and win her second Hoenn ribbon. "Well, guess we'd better head on out and get to Lavaridge town as fast as we can before the contest starts, and also to see how Max does in his gym." May said. Then, Drew looked to Serena and smirked. Serena was slightly certain to what Drew was up to. "I'm gonna be facing you next, to see what's really behind those performing eyes of yours. Hope your ready." Drew said, smiling. Serena was not one to back down, though, and accepted the challenge to Drew in the Lavaridge Contest. But for now, the heroes ran off on the road to Lavaridge Town for the next contest to take place.

* * *

 **That's Part 7 folks. Going well so far, though at this rate it is gonna take about maybe 20 parts to finish this, but hey, whatcha gonna do. See ya for Part 8, coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Reunited Friendships

**Part Eight! Hopefully you enjoy this one as it's going to show a gym battle and some more! Better be ready.**

The trio of coordinators journeyed down the long and winding road to their next destination, known as Lavaridge Town. May lead the way to the the the kindly township, and soon they were in a small town, which was the exact destination. "Made it! Now, Max and Brock should be around here somewhere. C'mon, let's go find 'em." May said. Drew and Serena trailed behind, knowing both realy wanted May to see her brother and a past travelling companion besides Ash. It did take a while, but soon, Serena noticed Max with a tanned man and a red-haired woman, talking amongst one another.

Brock, who was with Max, noticed May immeadiately. "May! Good to see you!" Brock called out. May, Drew and Serena ran over to the group. May hugged Max in happiness, knwoing that he was OK. Brock was greeted to Serena and Drew, and the woman giggled as she introduced. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Flannery, the gym leader here at Lavaridge. You must be Serena, I've heard of you from Max." said the woman. Serena was excited noticing she was meeting with some of the Hoenn gym leaders, and due to the fiery instances and the heating senses it felt like Flannery was a fire-type gym leader to her.

"Well, I already have three gym badges in such short time, and now I'm facing Flannery for my fourth. Wanna watch?" Max said eagerly. All the heroes nodded, wanting to see what strategy could be implemented for Max to take his fourth gym badge. At due time, the battle was taking place at a battlefield near the gym, where Flannery's grandfather was waiting for her. The fiery gym leader introduced everyone to her grandfather, and soon after a little discussion everybody took their place in the arena.

"Like always, the gym battle is 3 on 3. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute any pokemon at any time, and the battle concludes once all pokemon from one side is defeated. This battle is Flannery, of course, the Lavaridge gym leader, versus Max, from Petalburg City in Hoenn. I expect nothing but the best from you two." said Flannery's grandfather. Flannery and Max looked at one another. "Ok, as gym leader, I pick first. Mag , I choose you!" Flannery said as a Magcargo appeared from her first pokeball. "I was hoping for that. Ok, let's go." said Max as he threw a pokeball with revealed a Numel, a Fire/Ground type. "Max picked well, Flannery will be extremely weak to any Ground moves that Numel has." Brock said, May and Serena both agreeing with the statement. Drew also nodded at that remark. "Ok, now battle begins!" said Flannery's grandfather as the gym battle commenced.

"Ok Numel, use Earth Power!" said Max, as Numel released a powerful ground surge, similar to Serena's Marshtomp. It hit Magcargo with a heavy super effective hit, and wounded the lava pokemon greatly. "Counter this back. Use Flamethrower!" said Flannery as Magcargo released a torrent of heat from it's mouth. It hit, but Numel barely felt a thing, but it was left burnt. "That's gonna lower Max's attack for his next move. And it deals damage in the process." Drew said with a serious tone. Serena was reluctant to agree with Drew, but though Numel still had enough in him. "Again, Earth Power!" Max said, as Numel used another ground-esque surge, again heavily damaging Magcargo and fainting it. Numel had the advantage, but was starting to look wounded.

"Meg, let's go!" Flannery said, as a Slugma came from Flannery's second pokeball. "Use Flamethrower!" Max said, and released a similar beam of heat like with Magcargo. But Slugma barely felt it, and Flannery commanded it to retaliate with another Flamethrower. It hit Numel and KO'd it, leaving it with a two on two. "Very well. Go Electrike!" Max shouted, as a green and yellow dog-like pokemon appeared from a 2nd pokeball of Max's. "Use Charge Beam!" Max demanded, as Electrike sparked a bright yellow ray of electricity at Slugma. It impacted Slugma nicely and damaged it with significant pain. "Ok, Body Slam." Flannery said, as Slugma jumped into the air and soared towards Electrike. The electric pokemon waited for impact, as Max smiled. "What's Max doing? He knows Electrike will get burnt from that, does he?" Serena said, Brock agreeing. Slugma then pounced to Electrike...

Only to have him pushed away by something. Max grinned. "Strategy paid off. Now, Discharge!" said the boy as Electrike spread a field of electricity around the field as it damaged Slugma and fainted it from the collasal damage it took from the counter. Max now had the advantage again, and Flannery was down to one pokemon which could save her at this point. "Ok Torkoal, let's finish things!" Flannery instructed, as a feiry looking turtle appeared from Flannery's third and final pokeball. Max knew it was on the line, but he knew his advantage would prove him necessary to win his 4th gym badge. "Thunder Fang!" Max commanded as Electrike ran to Torkoal and bit it with a sparking charge. Another crucial step towards victory for Max, but Flannery had a suprise waiting. "Fire Blast, now!" Flannery powerfully said, as Torkoal released a star-shaped flame as it engulfed Electrike and killed it completely. "That Fire Blast was huge. Flannery really had something going for her there." Serena said, now realising the situation was a one on one scenario.

Max looked down in thought. "Never thought I'd be saying this, but...Grovyle, let's do this!" Max said as he released a green with a red front layer and leaves on his arms, tail and head. "Max is at a huge disadvantage. But I hope his strategy is enough to get it done!" Brock said, leaving the other in disarray. Drew just left it alone and continued to watch as the anticipation of battle grew ever closer to conclusion. "Use Flamethrower!" Flannery called. Torkoal shot another fiery stream, but Grovyle managed to dodge the attack with outstanding reflexes. The others were shocked that Grovyle took no damage to such devastating attack power. "Use Brick Break!" Max said, as Grovyle ran up to Torkoal and hit it to the ground with severe damage. Torkoal was breathing heavily and was really wounded, but still had something in him.

"Flamethrower again!" Flannery shouted, and another beam of heat surged from Torkoal's mouth. Again, Grovyle timing was excellent and it speedily got away again, and once more was on the move for Torkoal. "Now, end it with Leaf Blade!" Max demanded, as Grovyle's arms shined as the cut into Torkoal completely. Torkoal felt faint as it hit the ground. "Torkoal is unable to battle, the winner is Grovyle, meaning the winner of this gym battle is Max!" said Flannery's grandfather. "Alright, we did it!" Max said. Serena, Brock, Drew and of course May came down to congratulate Max on his victory, and Flannery gave the Heat Badge to Max. He now was halfway from reaching his goal of entering the Pokemon League, and he was extremely excited for the future.

The day was drawing closer to its end as Serena and Drew were working on their battling and performances for the next contest. Serena new Braixen needed some time on the field, so she decided to give Braixen and Sylveon the battles and performances, with Sylveon battling and Braixen performing. This next contest would blow the audience away with how impressive it was gonna be, and Serena knew Drew would be a big opponent, but with practice came perfection, and Serena knew it was her time to shine. And the next day would prove that.

* * *

 **Part Eight complete. I'm really happy of how this one turned out, and now we're heading to the next part which is Serena's 3rd contest in Hoenn. How will she fare? Find out in Part Nine, coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Faceoff of Mastery

**Part Nine! I'm really starting to get somewhere, but this story might be about 20-30 parts, which is a lot. But hey, a complete good story on this is good enough. Anyways, read on!**

Drew and Serena. Met as friends, but now have a solid rivalry as the Lavaridge contest was soon to take place. The masses of people packed up the stadiums at the contest site as Drew and Serena awaited the inevitable beginning to a big day for them both. May, Brock and Max awaited the inevitable of which of the duo would take home the win and the ribbon. Vivian as always stepped to the stage and welcomed the crowd to another stunning day for contests, and with the introduction of the judges, the contest soon began at last! The participants went through one by one, all with exceptional talent.

Serena was then drawn next to the stage, taking along Braixen for the ride. "We'd now like to welcome the one and only from Kalos herself, Serena! Give it your best!" Vivian announced. Serena nodded as Braixen was alongside here ready to take stage. As it begun, Braixen and Serena started to dance in sync as Braixen released her twig as it ignited with the ground and suurounded it and Serena with a ring of fire. Braixen then used Hidden Power and deleted all the fire as red sparkles over the arena. "Finish with Fire Blast!" Serena commanded as Braixen shot a fiery star out of the arena and exploded into mini fire stars, finishing Serena's performance with a bang, with huge applause from the crowd, cheers from May, Max and Brock, and impressing Drew.

Drew also performed well with his Roserade, spreading the nature's beauty around the area with purple pollen, due to it's typing of Grass and Poison, and once it was all said and done, Drew also getting good appeal from everyone. The coordinators went one by one and it firsthand showed that many of them were capable. Soon enough, the performing round soon concluded, and after a few minutes, Drew and Serena made the top eight for the battles. Before such happened, many coordinators talked alongside one another, especially Serena and Drew.

"That performance was exceptional. Guess it's no suprise you were a good coordinator. Wish you luck in the finals, if you get there." Drew said. "I'm not backing down. You don't even need to ask for me to get there." Serena said with confidence. "Then I guess it's time for us to take centre stage. Good luck out there!" Drew said. "Same to you." Serena replied. The two eyed one another and then shook hands, silencing the talk as they got prepared. Serena noticed an Absol next to Drew thinking that was his battle partner, meaning Serena had a good type advantage with Sylveon by her side. It set in that if her and Drew were able to meet, Serena had a very nice chance of winning.

May, Brock and Max were also taking great notice of these next finals. May was taking things into consideration and it was basically Absol vs Sylveon. While Sylveon had a type advantage, May knew about Absol in contest battling well. It was going to be a close final round, but that's just what made it thay much more exciting. "It should still be in favor of Sylveon, considering it has experience too. But, the chances are endless." Brock said. May was still on Serena's side for this, but she still had a grudge for Drew just the same. May was just too excited about the possibilities of such a huge contest finals in the making.

By then, Serena and Drew made to the battle arena and faced one another, ready to tussle. Serena sent Sylveon and Drew sent Absol, and the crowd was in awe to see such a spectacular finals. "Ok, the final round begins NOW!" announced Vivian as the duo collided. "Ok, use Iron Tail!" Drew exclamied, as a silver stained tail was lit from Absol and though it looked good, Sylveon managed to Protect against it with grace, lowering Drew's score. "Absol is in close range! Knock him away with Fairy Wind!" Serena said, as Sylveon whipped up a storm from its feelers, and blew Absol to the wall, heavily lowering Drew's score. "Wow, she's just as impressive as before. Not bad, Serena." Drew said, smirking at the kalos native.

"Use Night Slash!" Drew said. Absol then used its claws and sliced Sylveon, deducting points from Serena, but still, the honey-haired female was still leading by a good margin. _"We need to get Absol close, then we can take it down."_ Serena thought, having Sylveon use Double Team to try and attract Absol into the real one if anything. "Clear them out with Slash." Drew said, as Absol scraped every one, but Serena's plan took root as real Sylveon used Protect. That lured Absol in a 2nd time. "Let's end this! Moonblast, now!" shouted Serena, as Sylveon prepared a pink orb of light and chucked it too Absol. The disaster pokemon had no time to dodge it as the Moonblast connected with it and fainted it. "Absol is down! Serena wins by KO!" announced Vivian excitedly. The crowd shouted in amazement as the kalos female took the Intertwining Pokemon and cuddled it. "We did it Sylveon! We won." Serena said happily.

Drew, while a little dissapointed with his loss, congratulated Serena for her win. Serena took her 2nd ribbon and got her one step closer to the Hoenn Grand Finals. May, Brock and Max were all blown away with Serena's triumph over Drew, and May even hugged Serena knowing she was going in the right direction. Hours later, Brock and Max took off for Max to continue his journey to the Hoenn League. The rest of the heroes made haste for the next contest destination, with Serena and her pokemon enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry this took so long to come. I have had a HUGE holiday and it really has been a lot with the family plus without internet i couldn't even do it. But this is up and now I'm back in action once more. See you for Part 10.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Upcoming Star Moment

**Hey guys. Part 10 coming your way. Now that the holidays are near over, I can finally continue working on what I do. Read away!**

The heroes are currently walking to Petalburg City, home to May and the site of the next contest. However, the heroes are now setting up camp in the middle of a peaceful plain covered with lots of flowers. Serena was preparing some pokepuffs for the others, along with the help of Braixen and Pancham. She was sincerely thinking of her getting her remaining three ribbons and then entering and winning the Hoenn Grand Finals, but everything would come into focus when that time came around.

The plain they were in reminded Serena of where she found Sylveon, who was just a shy Eevee. It did remind her of how far her and Sylveon had came since that fateful day, same with the rest of her team, even Marshtomp! It truely set her back through her journey in Kalos, where her, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie travelled aside one another, and that was some of the best moments she ever had in her life. And now, she was truely making progress into her newest lifestyle, and really a good accomplishment.

Serena dealt some pokepuffs to May, Drew and all their pokemon. Everyone ate and felt the deliciousness of such tasty pokepuffs. Even Drew loved them, and from May that comes as a bit of a suprise. Everyone was happily getting along with one another and the smiles were so great that everyone begun to bond a lot more. May did see a lot of smiles from Serena, but Drew gave May a quick wink to give a signal about something unknown to Serena. The Kalos female was slightly concerned about what the two were trying to do, but it did seem suprising.

 _"Hmmm, I wonder what Drew and May are thinking right now."_ Serena thought. But as soon as she ended her thoughts, May spoke up. "Hey Serena, I think we should tell you about something that goes along with contests, which actually will be something you'll be really interested in." she said, enthusiastically. Drew nodded, and that got the Kalos native intruiged. But on the contrary, it could be something completely opposite of good, but she went along with what the duo of Hoenn coordinators were saying, just to be sure they weren't lying.

"So, how would you like it if there was a contest that was made for all the elites, like us three?" May asked. Serena had thought this question through carefully. "I'm assuming there is something on this criteria?" Serena asked, and May nodded. "Yup, there's a cup called the Wallace Cup, where not 8, but 16 coordinators get together for an all-out contest brawl. And this year, the winner gets a Megastone" Drew explained. Serena, inside, screamed. She did know about megastones herself, but never did she think that there was a chance for her to get one! It was a dream of a lifetime, and it would really help her in the future.

There was a bit of deliberation, but in the end she decided. "Sure, let's try it and see what we can do!" Serena enthusiastically said, which got May and Drew excited. They knew that Serena was a really tough rival to overcome but they knew with the right type of training all three could have equal chances at success. After that talk, Serena got to a safe spot and got to work on perfecting some techniques with her pokemon. She really had to put in a lot of extra work into this one, otherwise she would lose this chance of winning the Wallace Cup and the megastone. She really wanted this bad like the others, so she had to be at her best.

"Okay. Braixen, Flamethrower! Pancham, Stone Edge! Sylveon, Moonblast! Marshtomp, Water Gun!" Serena said, as all her pokemon got together to work on both aspects of beauty and power, just to see if she could display the pinnacle of her skills. May and Drew were also working on their own respective training, trying to see if they could also try and makes sure Serena disdn't have an easy victory at such an important event to them. May was mainly working her battling style, and Drew was mostly working on the beauty side, but both were trying to implicate both aspects, likewise with Serena's training.

By the end of it all, Serena got herself prepped for the upcoming challenge to the best of her ability, and after some time talking with May and Drew, she was ready to sleep and wonder about these possibilities that would be there when she came to the Wallace Cup. There were many more factors that needed to be taken into account when she was doing her performances and battles, but she thought with all the experience she had it wouldbe more than enough. There was going to be a major battle that would come from May and Drew also, but the honey-haired female thought she put in all she could for the time being.

With all that over her head, Serena went to sleep, with all the great memories ready to be unleashed upon the world.

 **Sorry its been so long. School is seriously getting to me, so uploads may not be as frequent as you think, but I will finish it up soon enough. Anyways, see you for Part 11!**


End file.
